


Sunday Nights

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Maitlands consider Clara part of the family.  She has a standing dinner invitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Nights

The Maitlands consider Clara part of the family, and she has a standing invitation to Sunday dinner. Unless she's utterly knackered from her classes or has a test the next day, she joins them.

Though she always offers to help in the kitchen, she's rarely taken up on it. (Perhaps remembering her attempts at souffle-making, but surely she's competent to chop the veg?)

So she joins Artie on the couch, and tells him about the past Wednesday's adventure with the Doctor. Angie always makes a point of opening a book, but sooner or later, she forgets to turn the pages.


End file.
